


Con G de Gravidez

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [102]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Wish, Brother-Sister Relationships, Condoms, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Flirting, Genderswap, Hospitals, Infertility, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secrets, Slice of Life, Undressing Each Other, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, minor Gustav Schäfer/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 93] Sus sospechas fueron correctas y en camino viene un bebé.





	Con G de Gravidez

**Author's Note:**

> 93 partes para llegar por fin a la parte donde los G's se descuidan y Georgie acaba embarazada.

**Con G de Gravidez**

 

Luego de un fin de semana donde el tema no se volvió a tocar, al lunes siguiente sin falta programó Georgie una visita con su ginecóloga habitual y la cita le fue concedida a la mañana siguiente, a las nueve en punto. Si bien Gustav no tenía motivos para estar presente, se ofreció a acompañarla, y para quitarle hierro al asunto lo disfrazaron de una salida a desayunar cuando la consulta hubiera terminado, aunque bien sabía que para los dos resultaría engorroso probar bocado después.

Porque tenían que estar presentes quince minutos antes de la hora indicada para que a Georgie le tomaran los datos y los signos vitales, Gustav se esforzó por ser más puntual que nunca, al grado en que arribaron no quince, sino treinta minutos antes, a tiempo para toparse con la sala repleta de niños pequeños.

—Mi doctora comparte consultorio con otros especialistas similares —dijo Georgie para aclararle a Gustav—. Ella es ginecobstetricia, al lado hay dos pediatras, al fondo tienen una especialista en reproducción, y la última vez que vine la secretaria me comentó que estaban considerando la oportunidad de abrir una despacho más para planeación familiar.

—Ah, ok. Tiene sentido —asintió Gustav, que no por eso le quitó de encima los ojos a la media docena de críos que jugaban en una alfombra puesta en un rincón para ese fin.

Para él, cuyo interés por los críos no iba más allá de jugar un rato con los hijos de sus primas y después devolvérselos a sus madres en cuanto lloraban o habían mojado el pañal, el estar de pronto rodeado de niños le puso más nervioso incluso que los resultados que obtendrían después de su cita.

Más allá de decir que tenía o no predilección por los niños, lo cierto era que nunca lo había pensado en serio. Hasta ese punto en su vida su principal interés había sido la música, y Georgie, por supuesto, pero ambas variables habían ido de la mano en los últimos casi quince años, así que Gustav jamás los había catalogado en categorías separadas. En cambio cuando se trataba de críos… La mente del baterista se quedaba en blanco y con un ruido de estática de fondo.

Claro que en algún punto había sopesado la oportunidad de formar una familia con Georgie y complementarla con un par de hijos, pero aquellos planes habían sido castillos en el cielo, y con veinticinco años todavía por cumplir, le parecía pronto para construirles cimientos firmes sobre los cuales asentarlo.

En todo caso, ¿qué harían si el resultado de la prueba fuera positivo? No era como si ellos mismos no tuvieran edad para hacerse responsables, ni los recursos para salir adelante, por no hablar del apoyo de sus familias que ayudarían tanto como les fuera permitido para enfrentarse a aquella… Contingencia, por decirlo de una manera más agradable que ‘problema’, porque Gustav se negaba a llamar así a la posibilidad de que dentro de Georgie se gestara una vida. Pero… Y ahí era donde se le helaba la sangre, ¿en verdad estaban listos para ser padres? Si la prueba resultaba negativa volverían a usar condones y Georgie retomaría la píldora como si nada, pero si no era el caso… ¿Entonces qué?

—Gus —interrumpió Georgie sus pensamientos al posar su mano sobre su pierna, que subía y bajaba sin control y sacudía la hilera de asientos en los que estaban ellos y otras personas más—. Tranquilo. Pareciera que es a ti al que le van a sacar sangre y a inspeccionar sus partes privadas.

—¿Van a revisarte ahí abajo?

—Lo más seguro es que sí. De cualquier forma, estoy un poco tarde para mi último Papanicolaou.

—¿Eh? —Gustav arqueó las cejas—. ¿De verdad quiero saber qué es eso?

—Es mejor si no-…

—¿Listing? ¿Georgina Listing? —Voceó la recepcionista a Georgie, y la bajista abandonó su asiento, dejando a Gustav a solas en una habitación donde él era el único hombre varón adulto entre otras muchas mujeres que decidían ignorarlo, puesto que los críos menores de cinco años que jugaban con _hot-wheels_ en la alfombra del fondo no contaban en lo absoluto.

Buscando con qué distraerse para no caer en pánico, Gustav cogió una revista del montón que se encontraba sobre una mesa de centro, pero para su desencantó descubrió que era una publicación especializada en el tema de la crianza de hijos, y como artículos centrales tenía “El uso del chupón como arma de doble filo”, “Pros y contras de adoptar mascotas durante el primer año de vida” y “Nuevas técnicas en terapia láser para eliminar estrías”. Por simple aburrimiento fue que Gustav abrió la revista en una página cualquiera, y su suerte quiso que fuera en una sección de preguntas y respuestas donde una tal ‘Mamá sensible’ exponía su problema de pezones adoloridos durante la lactancia, y una tal ‘Dra. Montgomery’ le respondía con diferentes tips de cuidado para esa área, que iban desde infusiones con té de manzanilla hasta una loción que recomendaba untarse mínimo tres veces al día.

—Joder… —Masculló Gustav pensando en sus propios pezones, cerrando luego la revista y devolviéndola al montón, sólo para toparse con un par de miradas reprobadoras por su lenguaje—. Lo siento —se disculpó por lo bajo, sintiéndose como una cucaracha.

Conteniéndose para no volver a mover la pierna y sacudir el edificio entero con la fuerza de sus pantorrillas, Gustav buscó a Georgie en el módulo de la secretaria sólo para descubrir que una enfermera la estaba guiando a uno de los consultorios.

Resoplando, Gustav se repantingó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, convencido de que estaba por vivir los minutos más largos y angustiantes de su vida.

A punto estaba de sumirse en un pozo de desesperación y autocomplacencia cuando algo lo golpeó en el pie, y al fijarse descubrió que una pelota había rodado fuera de la alfombra de juegos y se había ido a impactar contra él. A escasos dos metros de distancia, un crío que no podía tener más de tres años se chupaba el dedo pulgar y hesitaba entre acercarse o mantener su distancia con él.

No era la primera ni sería la última vez que un crío se resistiera a acercarse a él debido a los tatuajes que ese día llevaba expuestos tanto en un brazo como en una pierna, pero como en cada ocasión que eso había ocurrido, bastó que Gustav le sonriera para que el pequeño niño se acercara corriendo a él en sus regordetas piernas y aceptara de su mano la pelota.

—¿Cómo se dice Fabrizio? —Le recordó la madre del pequeño a su hijo, y el niño murmuró un tímido ‘gracias’ antes de retirarse a jugar con el resto de los niños.

Enternecido por el corto intercambio, Gustav sonrió, y la madre de Fabrizio pasó a presentarse.

—Soy Bernadette —le extendió ella su mano y Gustav se la estrechó.

—Mucho gusto, soy Gustav. ¿Es su hijo?

—Sí, el más pequeño. Su hermana es la niña de las coletas que está peinando la muñeca, ¿la ve? Si sigue así, pronto la dejará calva.

Gustav identificó a la niña en el acto y asintió. —Ambos se parecen a usted.

—Y créeme que es mejor así. Mi exmarido y yo nos separamos hace poco menos de dos meses, así que cuanto menos me lo recuerden mejor…

—Oh, pues vaya —murmuró Gustav, confundido de qué hacer con aquella información personal que una virtual desconocida le había proporcionado en una sala de espera, seguro confundiéndola con terapia o un confesionario.

—¿Es tu esposa la que pasó antes?

—Mi… novia —dijo Gustav tras una corta pausa que hizo a Bernadette cambiar su expresión de neutral a curiosa.

—Eso no se ve todos los días. Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Cati, ella es mi hija, mi exmarido-…

Decidido a prestar atención por simple educación, Gustav contuvo cuanto bostezo le atacó durante los siguientes diez minutos que Bernadette se explayó hablando de sus nueve meses de embarazado y lo traumático que había sido para ella pasar por todo el proceso casi en total soledad, porque al parecer su marido (o exmarido, como a ella le encantaba recalcar en cada oportunidad) había estado tan interesado en ella y sus futuros hijos como lo habría de estarlo tratándose de una mierda que pisó en la calle: Molesto, llamativo, pero nada de lo que no pudiera deshacerse a la fuerza…

Justo cuando Bernadette estaba llegando a las descripciones de un parto complicado por cesárea en donde “le habían dejado una cicatriz que parecía espinazo de pez espada”, volvió Georgie para interrumpirles.

—¿Qué tal el pinchazo? —Preguntó Gustav.

Georgie arrugó la nariz, todavía con la torunda de algodón presionando la cara interna de su codo. —He tenido peores. Los resultados estarán listos para esta tarde, y entonces me atenderá mi doctora.

—¿O sea que ya podemos irnos?

—Sip —asintió Georgie—, y yo volveré a eso de las cinco para hablar de los resultados y… otras cosas.

—Yo también quiero venir.

—Vale…

Despidiéndose de Bernadette, quien a pesar de lo parlanchina le había resultado grata compañía, Gustav tomó a Georgie de la mano y juntos salieron del consultorio médico, soltándose una vez que estuvieron en la calle.

—Hace un bonito día, ¿eh? —Comentó Gustav para romper el silencio.

—Seh… —Fue la escueta respuesta de Georgie, que de hombros hundidos no se demostraba muy comunicativa esa mañana.

Y no era la única.

 

Porque de pronto salir a comer en un restaurante les pareció excesivo siendo que traían los ánimos por el suelo y los nervios a tope, Gustav sugirió comprar algo de pasada en un supermercado y esperar las siguientes horas en el piso de Georgie, viendo una película o lo que fuera. Sobreentendido ese “lo que fuera” como en la cama y con ropa opcional, que Georgie aceptó de buen talante.

Fue así como en una tienda de autoservicio compraron un paquete con seis natillas, jugo de manzana, dos barras de chocolate y un paquete de condones que desentonó con el resto de la compra.

—¿Sabes que si estoy embarazada de nada servirán esos condones, verdad? —Inquirió Georgie para cerciorarse una vez que estuvieran dentro del automóvil y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos en su sitio, pero Gustav se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

—Más vale tarde que nunca. —Aunque el tarde de qué, y el nunca de cuándo carecieron de sentido para ambos.

Una vez en el departamento no perdieron tiempo en despojarse de los zapatos y encender el ventilador de techo que Georgie había mandado instalar apenas una semana atrás. Con la temporada de calor llegando a su fin a Gustav le había parecido un gasto innecesario, pero Georgie fue de la opinión contraria, y para prueba le recalcó aquellas semanas de calor continuo y exacerbado que habían tenido durante ese verano, y que a su juicio habían sido brutales. El “prefiero pagar la instalación que volver a dormir sudada” obró maravillas a su favor, y porque Gustav también la había pasado mal fue que mejor calló y accedió. Por una vez, los beneficios excedían los costos y estaba bien por él.

Descalzos y con un hambre canina, Georgie más porque para sus análisis médicos había tenido que acudir a la cita en total ayuno, se despacharon cuatro de las seis natillas y casi la mitad del envase de jugo de una sentada, así como dos huevos cocidos que Gustav preparó con sal y que comieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Esa mujer de antes… —Dijo Georgie de pronto, rascando con su cuchara el interior de la cáscara de huevo casi vacía por completo—. Estaba un tanto amistosa contigo, ¿no?

—¿Bernadette?

—¿Se llamaba Bernadette?

—Sí. Ella se presentó por su cuenta. Venía con sus dos hijos pequeños, un niño y una niña. Cati y Fabrizio.

—Ah. Daba la impresión de que hicieron buenas migas en mi ausencia.

—Algo así. Más bien ella fue quien habló, yo me limité a escucharla.

—Uhm, ok.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Le chanceó Gustav—. ¿Estás celosa?

La línea de tensión que hasta entonces había permanecido como una simple sombra en la frente de Georgie se intensificó hasta convertirse en un surco profundo.

—Hey… —Se apresuró Gustav a clarificar aquel asunto—. Sólo hablamos de los niños y su exesposo.

—¿Así que es divorciada?

—No lo mencionó como tal. Sólo habló de estar separada y-… —Deteniéndose en seco, Gustav comprendió de pronto que estaban adentrándose en terreno pantanoso, y que si quería evitar una trifulca entre él y la bajista, debía actuar con rapidez.

Soltando el cubierto que todavía tenía entre los dedos, Gustav extendió su mano en dirección de la bajista y le tocó el dorso de la suya, atento a la sensación fría y húmeda de su piel.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó con genuino interés, y al instante se vinieron abajo las murallas que Georgie había levantado con la misma rapidez.

Sorbiéndose la nariz, Georgie desvió la mirada al techo, y sus pupilas refulgieron por el exceso de humedad acumulada.

—¿Puedo ser honesta? —Preguntó retóricamente, pero por si acaso Gustav se apresuró a replicar.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Creí… Di por sentado que… Ibas a estar bien con cualquier que fuera el resultado de la prueba, pero… —Limpiándose el borde de los ojos con el dedo índice de su mano libre, Georgie se demoró unos segundos para recomponerse antes de proseguir—. En la tienda, cuando cogiste el paquete de condones… No sé… Tuve la impresión de que pensabas que si te salvabas de ésta ya no volverías a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y eso… Me aterroriza. Porque implica que… Q-Que t-t-tú… —Trastabillando por culpa de los temblores que la sacudían, Georgie rompió de pronto a llorar, y a duras penas pudo terminar la oración—. Que tú no quieres _esto_ …

Esto sobreentendido como un bebé, o mejor dicho, cualquier conjunto de células que pudiera o no estar replicándose en su interior a un ritmo acelerando. No un bebé, al menos no _todavía_ , pero quizá en nueve meses… E incluso podía ser que antes.

Aturdido, Gustav sólo atinó a levantarse y a trompicones posicionarse al lado de Georgie. Daba lo mismo que su posición de rodillas y abrazándola por la cintura no fuera la esperada para casos similares porque poco le importaba. Lo único que quería era ahuyentar los temores de Georgie, y eso hizo.

—Pensé que sería lo más responsable de mi parte… No dejarlo sólo en tus manos si resultaba que la prueba era negativa… No lo hice con esa otra intención.

—¿No?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Y el volumen de su voz espantó a Georgie, que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró más que antes—. Georgie… Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo.

—Eso no me dice nada, salvo que estás dispuesto a hacer un enorme sacrificio y eso no es lo que yo quiero de ti… Si esa resulta ser tu motivación, entonces-…

—No se trata de eso —rebatió Gustav, que odiaba no hacerse entender—. Si lo hago es porque quiero, porque me nace del alma. Porque te amo…

Georgie se sorbió la nariz. —Estoy asustada, ¿vale? Más que eso, aterrorizada. Estoy cagada de miedo, y no es por la posibilidad de estar embarazada y tener un bebé porque mamá me crió sin que Robert estuviera presente gran parte del año excepto para Navidad y algunos cumpleaños, sino… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros —prometió Gustav, abrazando a Georgie con mayor fuerza—. Saldríamos adelante como lo hemos hecho en el pasado con cualquier otro problema.

—¿Lo dices así porque consideras que un bebé sería un problema? —Volvió Georgie a la carga, y sus problemas de comunicación se dieron media vuelta y mordieron a Gustav en el trasero.

—No es así y lo sabes. No tergiverses mis palabras —suplicó él, pero Georgie estaba a punto de cruzar la línea de la histeria y ya no podía pensar racionalmente.

—No quiero que te sientas forzado a nada… Robert lo hizo con mamá y su matrimonio apenas duró un par de años. Yo crecí sintiendo que había sido mi culpa que se divorciaran, y en parte fue cierto, pero… No siempre un bebé es una bendición. No del todo para los padres cuando se habla de un ‘nosotros’ unido.

Herido por la crueldad con la que Georgie se había expresado, Gustav la soltó, y eso dio pie a que la bajista abandonara su asiento y se distanciara de él.

—Eres… —Georgie se limpió bajo los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Eres la persona más confiable que conozco en el mundo, sé que serías un excelente padre, pero tengo miedo lo que eso implica para nosotros. No llegué a pensar bien en las consecuencias de sugerir que pasáramos de los condones, o tal vez sí… En todo caso… Lo sabré con certeza a eso de las tres de la tarde y entonces tendré claro de qué lamentarme.

—No habrá nada para lamentarnos. Estamos juntos en esto, y me niego a tirar la toalla antes de tiempo —rebatió Gustav con energía, decidido por una vez a no dejarse amedrentar—. Si no estás embarazada, no lo estás y ya está, trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahí. Y si lo estás… Permaneceré a tu lado porque así lo deseo yo, pero no imponiendo mi presencia. Sólo te pido, Georgie, que me permitas estar contigo…

Abrumada, Georgie bajó la cabeza hasta casi apoyar el mentón sobre su pecho. —He hecho un lío de nada, ¿verdad? He sobrerreaccionado y en cambio tú te has portado tan bien conmigo…

—No —dijo Gustav, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella como lo haría quien estuviera lidiando con un animal salvaje que estuviera desvalido; capaz de destrozarte, sí, pero también necesitado de ayuda—. Estás en tu derecho. Un bebé no es como adoptar una mascota, es un compromiso serio, pero… —Se apresuró a explicar al ver que Georgie estaba lista para interrumpirle—. Estoy contigo. En las buenas y en las malas.

—Eso suena a un puto voto matrimonial.

«Quizá», barajó Gustav para sí. —No lo sé. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no hay nada en esos resultados que me haga alejarme de ti.

Venciendo los últimos centímetros que se interponían entre ambos, esta vez Gustav se conformó con un contacto más sencillo, así que enganchó su meñique con el de Georgie y tiró de su dedo para demostrarle que era una promesa, de él sólo para ella, que saldrían juntos de esa.

Su orgullo de hombre estaba en la mesa de apuestas.

 

Luego de la pelea vino la calma, y agotada se retiró Georgie a dormir una siesta con Gustav recostado a su lado leyendo un libro de misterio. Así permanecieron hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse, y tras lavarse los dientes y arreglarse el cabello, Georgie le pidió a Gustav con todo el tacto que le fue posible reunir que por favor la dejara ir sola a la consulta médica.

—¿Segura? —Preguntó él con el corazón encogido—. No me importaría acompañarte.

—Ya, y te aseguro que me serviría tenerte ahí de apoyo, pero estas consultas médicas no son como en las películas donde puedes entrar conmigo a la sala de exploración y mi doctora te tratará con familiaridad. Y… prefiero hacer esto sola.

—Pero-…

—En cuanto salga te avisaré el resultado.

—No por teléfono, por favor. Eso sería horrible.

—No me atrevería, no te preocupes. Sin importar qué, después tendremos que sentarnos a hablarlo, así que…

—¿En tu piso?

—Así no tendrías que marcharte.

—Antes tengo que volver a casa de Franny y recoger unas cosas, pero después podría volver. ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

—Claro. Y puedes usar tu llave, sabes que no me importa.

Acordando así el resto de su día, Gustav acompañó a Georgie hasta la puerta del departamento y la retuvo ahí con un suave beso en el que no hubo atisbo de lengua, pero no por ello fue menos sensual. Buscando transmitirle en aquel contacto la intensidad de sus sentimientos, Gustav la dejó partir, consciente de que hasta que no se volvieran a encontrar horas más tarde, él no estaría en paz.

Aunque después se preguntó, ¿habría paz incluso después de su vuelta?

 

—Franny, ¿por qué Frederick y tú no han tenido hijos todavía?

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a Franziska, quien sirviéndole de compañía a éste se dedicaba a zurcir los botones de una camisa suya. Pinchándose el dedo con la aguja, su hermana siseó y pasó a meterse dicho dedo en la boca para paliar el dolor.

—¿A qué viene de pronto esa pregunta? —Inquirió ella en respuesta, que luego de varios años de matrimonio era la primera vez que Gustav sacaba el tema a colación.

—Sólo… curiosidad —evadió Gustav su mirada, pero Franziska vio a través de él y lo encaró.

—Ajá, y yo veo _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ por motivos educaciones. Vamos, no me intentes joder, hermanito…

Gustav suspiró. —Ok. Qué sentido tiene tratar de ocultártelo, así que ahí va: Georgie puede que esté embarazada.

—¿ _Puede_ que esté o lo está? —Recalcó su hermana.

—O sea que _puede_ que sí, o puede que no… Lo sabrá con certeza esta tarde, si es que no lo sabe ya, pero yo no me enteraré hasta que nos veamos más tarde en su piso.

Su hermana le contempló con los ojos grandes y las cejas alzadas. —Wow… Mamá estallaría de alegría, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Sería su primer o primera nieta y enloquecería de felicidad.

—Ya, no tienes que decírmelo. Va a ser raro sin importar cuál sea el resultado. No he dejado de darle vueltas a todo este asunto y, pasado el pánico inicial, no puedo evitar pensar en los aspectos prácticos…

—Comprar toneladas de pañales será tu próxima preocupación… Una cuna, ropita, juguetes interactivos, y tantas otras cosas que hay disponibles para los padres primerizos… —Franziska sonrió sinceramente—. Será genial ser tía, y consentirle hasta que sea su favorita, así cuando sea mayor y se ponga un piercing sin permiso acuda primero a mí como confidente.

—No empieces, Franny —le reprendió Gustav con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, pero pronto se desvaneció cuando el tema de su interés volvió a su mente—. Mmm, lo que me lleva a preguntarte que te parecería todo esto…

—¿Además de genial? Estupendo. Magnífico. Increíble. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes…

Torciendo los labios en una esquina, Franziska hizo bola la camisa que tenía entre los dedos y la dejó sobre su regazo. Como nunca antes lo había apreciado, Gustav vio en sus facciones una sombra que empañaba su perenne ánimo optimista y que hablaba de una herida vieja.

—Frederick no puede tener hijos, es estéril, así que… ahí tienes nuestro gran secreto en versión resumida.

—¡¿Qué?! —Escupiendo la palabra, Gustav se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser.

Sin inmutarse, Franziska le propinó unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Exagerado… —Le amonestó con dulzura maternal que en ella era tan natural y que de pronto se había convertido en una imposibilidad.

—¿A qu-qué te ref-fieres con est-t-téril? —Alcanzó Gustav a preguntar entre bocanadas de aire mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero hasta para sus oídos resultó ser una idiotez. ¿Qué más aclaración había que esa después de todo? El resto era sólo escarbar en una lesión que tal vez no había sanado aún.

—No hay significados ocultos en eso, Gus —dijo Franziska con un encogimiento de hombros que pretendía ser de ligereza pero que más bien fue de resignación—. Durante su estancia en la universidad sufrió de paperas, y la infección le afectó de manera imprevista…

—¿Tú estabas al tanto de eso cuando se casaron?

—Sí —fue la contestación de Franziska, que apoyó el mentón en su mano—. Me lo dijo apenas empezamos a salir. Se sinceró desde la primera cita que tuvimos, y en su momento no me importó porque no me imaginaba siquiera que fuera el indicado. Para mí sólo era un chico más con el que salía un sábado en la noche para divertirme, pero después… Uhm, ya conoces el resto de la historia. Nos casamos, y aunque mamá me advirtió que podía estarme perdiendo de las maravillas de la maternidad, lo cierto es que todavía no me importa.

—Entonces… —Gustav hesitó, inseguro de si se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no eran en lo absoluto de su incumbencia, pero siendo que él hablaba de todo con su hermana y que ésta le correspondía más como amiga que por su parentesco de sangre, fue que se decidió a seguir esa misma política—. ¿Tienen planeado adoptar más adelante?

—Es una opción. Frederick mencionó una donación de esperma por si quiero experimentar la maternidad como tal, pero de momento no es como si me importara. Yo soy feliz tal como estoy ahora mismo.

—Joder…

—Con todo respeto, no es lo que debe preocuparte en estos instantes… —Le recordó su hermana con suavidad, pero Gustav no pudo obviarlo así nada más.

—¿Estás de broma? No puedes soltar una bomba de ese calibre y después esperar que me quede tranquilo, Franny. Mierda… Fue insensible de mi parte contarte todo esto del bebé. Tú eres la mayor, tú deberías de tener hijos antes que yo.

—¿Sí? ¿Según quién? —Le cuestionó ella irónica—. Porque en lo que a mí respecta esa es una regla estúpida. No es como si yo debiera de hacer todo primero para dejarte a ti las sobras después. No es así como funciona el mundo, o ya habría habido una rebelión de hermanos menores.

—Pero estás casada desde hace años, Franny, y eres tú la que adora a los niños. De pequeña no parabas de mencionar que de mayor tendrías cinco hijos.

—Ya, y también decía que viviría en el campo y tendría ponis, pero los sueños de la infancia cambian, yo _cambié_ , y mis prioridades son otras. No te mentiré diciendo que a ratos no lamento el no poder tener hijos que sean míos y de Frederick, la sangre llama, pero no tanto como para tenerte rencor porque seas padre antes que yo. Mi futuro sobrino o sobrina me hará tan feliz así tenga yo o no hijos, ¿lo entiendes?

Gustav gruñó, y su hermana le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—No es negociable, Gus.

—Me cuesta comprenderlo —refunfuñó éste, sobándose el área afectada—. Pero si tú lo dices… tendré que tomarte la palabra y creerlo.

—No pido que sea en este instante, pero al menos no te sientas culpable. Además… Tú mismo lo has dicho. El que Georgie esté embarazada es tan sólo una posibilidad…

—Seh… Pero tengo un presentimiento, y Georgie también… Hemos sido bastante descuidados en estos últimos meses, Franny. Casi como si…

«Lo estuviéramos buscando», caviló para sí, porque dicha fuera la verdad, habían pasado de la contraconcepción como terapia para superar la pérdida anterior, y sin conversarlo de antemano se habían entregado a un frenesí sexual del cual la única consecuencia previsible habría ser un segundo embarazo.

Esta vez planeado, al menos de manera inconsciente…

Y dispuesto estaba Gustav a analizar un poco más ese punto cuando de pronto su teléfono vibró dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y al revisar el nuevo mensaje se encontró con que era Georgie quien lo buscaba.

“Ya salí de la consulta. Pasaré por la farmacia y la cena de esta noche. ¿Rollos chinos y arroz están bien por ti? Nos vemos en una hora.”, y era todo. Ni una señal de cuál había sido el veredicto médico de su estado, y la ansiedad que ya de antes había estado presente en su organismo se disparó.

—Tengo que irme —anunció Gustav a Franziska, y su hermana comprendió en el acto.

—Ok. ¿Te deseo suerte o…?

—Con suerte bastará.

Y recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de su hermana (el mejor amuleto existente), Gustav se marchó con rumbo al piso de Georgie.

 

Georgie ya se encontraba en su departamento cuando Gustav cruzó el umbral de la puerta, y frente a ella estaba la bolsa de compra de su restaurante de comida china favorita y un frasco grande que después el baterista identificó como vitaminas prenatales.

La confirmación fue un mero formalismo.

—Estoy embarazada…

No así su frase de cierre.

—… y pienso conservarlo.

Todavía en el vestíbulo de entrada, Gustav asintió una vez, y con deliberada pasma se despojó de sus zapatos y de la chaqueta ligera que llevaba puesta.

A la vez que tenían mil y un pendientes por delante y una larga pero indeseada charla por mantener, lo único que ocupó la mente de Gustav al acercarse fue cerciorarse que Georgie estaba bien.

—De puta madre —masculló sarcástica Georgie, sentada ante la mesa del comedor y con cruzada de brazos—. No puedo esperar a decírselo a mis padres…

—¿De cuántos meses estás? —Preguntó Gustav en lugar de seguirle el juego, pasando a ocupar el asiento frente al suyo.

—No meses, semanas, y apenas tres. Mi doctora se sorprendió cuando le conté que no he tenido el periodo desde mayo, y que a pesar de no tener ningún síntoma decidiera hacerme el test de embarazo.

—¿Entonces el bebé nacerá…?

—En mayo. Me dijo como fecha tentativa a partir del quince, así que…

—Justo a tiempo para la gira por Europa —completó Gustav la oración de Georgie, y ambos contrajeron el rostro al comprender que el tour acababa de irse por el desagüe.

—Bill va a subirse por las paredes cuando se entere…

—Olvida a Bill, que no será quien tenga las reacciones más viscerales cuando le demos la noticia a los demás.

—Gus… Respecto a eso… —Georgie se humedeció los labios y después suspiró—. Me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto, al menos mientras, tú sabes… Mientras pasa el periodo crítico y el producto está fuera de riesgo.

El uso de lenguaje técnico no le pasó desapercibido a Gustav, que no consideraba a su bebé ni como un ‘feto’ ni como un ‘embrión’, y mucho menos como un ‘producto’ sino como carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre y no llegaba a discernir el por qué Georgie difería con él en esa opinión. Eso hasta que la palabra ‘riesgo’ permeó en su cerebro y puso en alerta varios de sus sensores.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Inquirió con cautela, posando sus manos sobre los muslos para no ceder a la tentación de hacer crujir sus nudillos.

—Es por el aborto anterior. Debí de esperar al menos seis meses antes de volver a embarazarme, y al menos durante el primer trimestre quiere mi doctora que me lo tome con calma, sin grandes esfuerzos ni sobresaltos, para asegurarme de que todo marche como es debido. A partir del tercer mes podré seguir con mi rutina de siempre, al menos en gran medida, pero hasta entonces…

—Yo te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario —se ofreció Gustav sin hesitaciones de su parte, dispuesto a cargar con Georgie en sus propios brazos si ella se lo pedía o la situación lo requería—. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y lo haré.

—Respecto a eso… Tengo que cerciorarme antes… Uhm… —Soltando sus codos y en su lugar abrazándose a sí misma a modo de protección, Georgie lanzó la tan temida pregunta—. ¿Contaré contigo para esto o…?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Por Diox, Georgie, no lo dudes ni por un segundo! —Se exaltó Gustav, rompiendo su apostura de serenidad e inclinándose al frente—. Estoy contigo en esto, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?

—Vale… —Murmuró ella un tanto sobrecogida por la vehemencia con la que Gustav se manifestó, pero con todo, se mantuvo ecuánime—. Entonces…

—¿Hablaremos?

—Antes creo que deberíamos comer o la comida se enfriará —dijo ella, sonriendo un poco antes de que sus labios volvieron a su posición anterior en una línea recta.

—Ok, pero después.

—Después, sin falta.

 

Pero el después no llegó, pues apenas terminaron de comer cuando a Georgie le acometió una sucesión de bostezos, cada uno más incontrolable que el anterior, y pronto fue evidente que las emociones del día habían hecho mella con ella, puesto que tenía los párpados pesados y cada vez más le costaba mantener la vista enfocada sin que en ello se le fuera la atención.

—Ven, te llevaré a la cama —se ofreció Gustav, y Georgie aceptó su mano para levantarse y después que la rodeara con el brazo para guiarla con dirección al dormitorio.

—Apenas si puedo dar paso —se lamentó ella tras otro bostezo, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Antes, cuando todavía no me daban los resultados, me sentía por completo despierta, incapaz de volver a pegar ojo, y mírame ahora que apenas si puedo dar paso sin tropezar. En verdad que soy un caso triste.

—Bah —desdeñó Gustav la noción, cruzando con ella bajo el dintel de su cuarto y encendiendo una lámpara de luz tenue el pasar—, es lo normal. Se supone que cuando pasas por una situación de estrés agudo el cuerpo reacciona manteniéndose alerta al peligro, pero apenas se acaba vuelve a la normalidad, y la picada de adrenalina provoca que tu primer instinto sea dormir y reponerte, o algo así —disculpó lo burdo de su explicación que provenía de una revista que leyó semanas atrás en la barbería mientras esperaba turno para cortarse el cabello.

—Puede ser… Antes estaba tan estresada… Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, y en cambio ahora…

Sentándose a los pies de la cama y con los hombros hundidos, Georgie comenzó a desabotonarse con desgana la blusa que llevaba puesta y al terminar la lanzó en dirección al canasto de ropa sin atinarle.

Sin mediar palabra o reproche, Gustav se encargó de que la blusa llegara a su sitio, y después por designio de Georgie la ayudó a despojarse de sus jeans y calcetines, dejándole luego en ropa interior y tendida de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Deberías ponerte al menos una camiseta —le aconsejó él—, o podrías resfriarte.

—No si duermes conmigo. Tenerte a mi lado es como encender un cobertor eléctrico…

Gustav se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y dudó entre sus dos opciones: Irse o quedarse. La primera implicaba una fuerza de voluntad de la que en esos instantes carecía y a la que no quería servir, pero que a su vez sentía como correcta porque todavía no habían hablado en cuanto a los términos y condiciones de su estancia, así como tampoco al camino que iban a seguir de ahí en adelante. La segunda opción por su parte era de lo más apetecible, y Gustav ya se hacía abrazando a Georgie con una mano sobre el vientre, sobre el sitio donde se encontraba su bebé, pero encerraba consigo significados ocultos que le debían estar vedados por muy dura que fuera la tentación.

—¿Es que acaso no quieres? —Preguntó Georgie en voz baja, presa de la inseguridad, y fue eso lo que hizo a Gustav tomar una decisión.

—Me quedaré, pero deberás cubrirte, y sólo hasta que te quedes dormida. Después me marcharé.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió Georgie, apoyándose en sus codos y mirándole con aprensión.

—Porque… —Gustav resopló—. Georgie, vamos, tú sabes bien por qué.

—Dije que hablaríamos, pienso cumplirlo.

—Ya, eso lo he escuchado antes.

—Vale, no me crees, entonces hagámoslo ahora mismo.

—Pero estás cansada, apenas si puedes estar despierta.

—¿Y? —Le retó ella—. Si esa charla es importante para ti, también lo es para mí. Y puedes quedarte y charlar, así los dos ganamos.

—No creo que sea así como funcione —rebatió Gustav su lógica, pero sus argumentos saltaron por la ventana cuando Georgie se incorporó y tiró de él con un dedo dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans.

Permitiendo que fuera ella quien ahora lo desnudara, Gustav no opuso resistencia a que Georgie lo despojara de su camiseta, así como tampoco lo hizo cuando le abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, dándoles un jalón de tal modo que quedaron hechos un ovillo a sus pies. Los calcetines corrieron un destino similar, y en idéntico estado de semidesnudez tomaron unos segundos para admirarse.

—Ven —le invitó Georgie a la cama, y Gustav volvió a dudar.

—El estrés es malo para el bebé —le chinchó ella en evidente tono de broma, pero bastó para que Gustav le siguiera y juntos se metieran bajo las mantas.

En lugar de abrazarse, cada uno ocupó una almohada, y con las manos sobre sus regazos y contemplando el techo raso, cada uno intentó tomar primero la palabra.

—Gustav…

—Georgie…

—Tú primero —repitieron en coro, seguido de—: Ok, yo primero…

El suspiro que le siguió también fue compartido, y a punto estaba Gustav de creer que juntarse con los Kaulitz por fin había hecho sus estragos cuando Georgie se le adelantó con una propuesta.

—Ok, en vista de que nuestra nueva política es que tú tomes la iniciativa… Te toca. Empieza a hablar —dijo la bajista, volviendo a suspirar—. Soy toda oídos.

—Vale… —Masculló Gustav, que de pronto sentía la lengua pegada al paladar y cero ganas de ser él quien sacara a colación un tema por demás peliagudo—. El bebé…

—¿Ajá?

—Es mío. Soy el padre. Es decir… No seré un padre fantasma. Quiero estar presente durante todo este proceso de embarazo, y después cuando nazca… Quiero aportar la mitad que me corresponde, es lo justo.

—Mmm, supongo que bien —accedió Georgie de buena gana—. Aunque si me preguntas, creo que es un poco prematuro planear más allá de este primer trimestre. Mi doctora me advirtió de lo fácil que es perder un bebé después de un aborto espontáneo, así que no me quiero hacer ilusiones, ni que tampoco quiero que  te las hagas tú por si lo peor llega a ocurrir. Por eso… Me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto un poco más de tiempo, al menos mientras pasa el peligro y… seh.

—Franziska lo sabe. Es decir, sabe que fuiste al médico para corroborar si estabas o no embarazada, pero puedo mentirle si prefieres. —dijo Gustav, a la espera de un reproche que jamás llegó.

—No será necesario, no hay problema con que Franziska lo sepa.

—¿En serio?

—No es lo idóneo, y espero que no se lo haya contado a nadie más que a Frederick, pero ya mañana le pediré que por favor no lo comente a nadie más.

—Entonces la familia y los amigos tendrán noticias después, pero…

Amalgamados en su propia categoría que englobaba esas dos y muchas más, Bill y Tom eran ese par de personas en el mundo a quienes no podían dejar en la oscuridad mientras las semanas transcurrían. No con un disco en puerta, no con la promoción que le seguía, ni tampoco con la serie de conciertos para la cual ya estaban a punto de firmar contratos de renta y lanzar a la venta boletos.

—Tom sé que lo tomará como venga, pero Bill…

—Bill cagará ladrillos de la impresión —finalizó Gustav la oración con una expresión asquerosa pero muy acorde a la impresión que tendría el menor de los gemelos al enterarse que una vez más el disco se vería pospuesto, pero que en lugar de un mes, serían mínimo nueve.

—Yo se lo diré —se ofreció Georgie, halando de las mantas hasta cubrirse el mentón—. Aunque debo confesar que me aterra más darle la noticia a él que a mis padres…

—¿Y si…? —Girando la cabeza en dirección a Georgie, Gustav propuso—. ¿Y si se lo dices a Tom y le pides que se lo cuente por ti? De preferencia cuando todavía estén en LA y de antemano desconectas el internet y el móvil. Así le das tiempo a Bill de digerir la noticia y cuando Tom dé luz verde lo contactas por tu cuenta.

—Presiento que eso no le impediría reservar el próximo vuelo a Alemania sólo para gritarme… —Murmuró Georgie, que tras otro tirón de las mantas acabó por esconderse del todo—. Será horrible…

—Pero estaré ahí contigo —le recordó Gustav, y Georgie asomó un ojo.

—Espero entiendas que a ti también te va a querer matar.

—Es probable… ¿Pero qué es lo peor que nos pueda hacer? Va a gritar, claro, y a lanzar lo que tenga a la mano, por supuesto; ni hablar de que intente ponerse un poco físico e intente darme un puñetazo, ¿pero después?

—Puede amenazarnos con desintegrar la banda, expulsarnos, o contratar ahí mismo otro baterista y otra bajista que nos reemplacen —sugirió Georgie, repitiendo los argumentos que Bill había utilizado en su contra años atrás, pero que apenas escuchar de su propia boca  le sonaron vacíos, carentes de valor—. Oh.

—Exacto —adivinó Gustav el clic que había surgido dentro de Georgie y que era de simple comprensión—. Ya no tiene ese poder sobre nosotros. Jamás habríamos podido ser reemplazables, ni en conjunto ni en solitario, pero nos tomó darnos cuenta de ello, ¿eh? La banda se iría a la mierda si tan sólo uno de nosotros decidiera marcharse, y estoy seguro de que Bill lo sabe. No que por ello no vaya a ponerse furioso cuando entienda que al menos por este año el disco no estará a la venta, pero…

—Ya no puede hacernos nada —musitó Georgie, que de su nuca sintió desaparecer el filo de la guillotina con la que Bill tanto los había amagado en el pasado.

La liberación la hizo sonreír de pronto, y al hacerlo rodaron por sus sienes dos lágrimas, una de cada lado, que desapareciendo entre su cabello representaron la pérdida de un viejo terror infantil que ya no le significaba más en su vida presente.

—Diosss… —Exhaló Georgie, soltando con ello las últimas trazas de miedo y sintiéndose de pronto plena y capacitada para enfrentarse a lo que se le plantara de frente—. Tantos años viviendo con la angustia y ahora Bill ya no tiene ese poder sobre nosotros. Es… increíble. Simplemente increíble…

Aunque orgulloso por ella, a Gustav no le pasó por alto que ese era el semblante de una mujer que no necesitaba de nadie más que a sí misma, y el saberse relegado le provocó una punzada de aprensión en el pecho para la cual no estaba seguro cómo controlar.

—Todavía falta hablar de… nosotros —dijo Gustav, buscando con ello un terreno en común sobre el cual pudieran trabajar.

Georgie en cambio…

—¿Nosotros _qué_? Elige una faceta.

—Como nov-… pareja —se corrigió Gustav, que de pronto encontró la palabra ‘novios’ un tanto patética y pueril. Ser ‘novios’ estaba bien cuando eran menores de edad y tomarse de las manos era su ocupación central. En cambio ahora con un bebé en puerta ser ‘pareja’ tenía una connotación más adulta que a sus oídos se escuchaba como correcta. Y él quería que dieran ese paso, cruzar la franja de novios a pareja y convertirse en una tal como dictaba la razón.

—Oh. Pues… Creo que también eso debería esperar al segundo trimestre, ¿no te parece? Ahora mismo no podría darte una respuesta racional y bien meditada con todo esto del cambio hormonal, y con otras preocupaciones en mente, no me gustaría a la vuelta de unos meses tener que cambiar de opinión y retractarme…

—Ah, vaya… —Se hundió Gustav bajo el peso del rechazo, pero no tanto como había creído que ocurriría. En lugar de acabar destrozado, sólo una grieta lo cruzó a la mitad—. ¿Entonces…? ¿Eso que nos implica? ¿Quieres que me aleje y-…?

—¡No! —Replicó Georgie con un tanto más de desesperación en su voz de la que su cuerpo laxo bajo las sábanas dejaba entrever—. Para nada. Se acabó el pedirte tiempo y espacio, ya no lo necesito. De hecho, te necesito a ti, pero…

—Formalizarlo es lo que te causa conflicto —adivinó Gustav sin problemas.

—Sí, es eso… Pero Gusti, no es mi manera de ser cruel contigo. Es sólo que… Esto del bebé es algo grande, _gigantesco_ , y así como anunciarlo con bombo y platillo resulta excesivo por si acaso se malogra, tengo la impresión de que nos pasaría lo mismo si en el calor del momento decidimos volver a intentarlo y resulta ser sólo una salida en falso… ¿Me entiendes al menos un poco?

—Un poco —concedió Gustav, que por su parte tampoco quería precipitarse y acabar de cara contra el pavimento de la dura realidad.

De igual manera quería él desperdiciar esa tercera y última oportunidad que sentía se les brindaba para reconstruir su relación desde los cimientos y volver a comenzar, pero a la vez… Aplazar era fácil, poner una fecha definitiva complicado, y decir “aquí y ahora” casi imposible.

—No por eso te amo menos.

—Ya…

—Gusti… —Rodó Georgie en su dirección, hesitando antes de tocarlo en el toso desnudo, pero después aferrándose a él—. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte a ti como lo tengo de perder el bebé. No me hagas esto más difícil…

«No lo hagas tú más difícil», pensó Gustav con deseos de reclamar y empezar una pelea, pero en su lugar apretó los dientes y calló. Más allá de saciar sus propios anhelos egoístas, estaba Georgie, que lo necesitaba y requería que él fuera su roca, y por todo lo que era importante en el mundo así lo iba a hacer.

—Aquí estoy, contigo —murmuró él, rodeando a Georgie con un brazo y acomodándose con ella en un abrazo íntimo que les permitió ignorar sus problemas actuales en pos de entrar a una burbuja compartida en la que ahora ya no sólo eran ellos dos, sino también la vida que anidaba dentro de Georgie y que crecía a ritmo acelerado.

Llevada a cabo su charla, después no quedó nada por decir.

 

Sin ánimos de su parte, Gustav celebró días después su cumpleaños número veinticinco, todo un hito importante que marcaba su cuarto de siglo, primero con su familia cercana en casa de Franziska y en donde asistió Georgie, y luego más tarde con amigos en un restaurante, en donde también aceptó la bajista acompañarle como su +1, pero a la que presentó como una “amiga de toda la vida”. En ambos casos no faltó quien arqueara una ceja o frunciera los labios para expresar su incredulidad, pero tanto él como Georgie se mantuvieran impasibles e hicieron caso omiso de las habladurías que se presentaban a las periferias de su existencia.

En familia y con sus tías el asunto quedó zanjado gracias a Franziska, que se aseguró de crear para él un ambiente relajado en donde las habladurías se mantuvieran a raya, no así fue el caso con sus amigos, entre los cuales se contaba Tyson, que todavía seguía de novio con Katrina y quien a su vez trajo a Julia, que apenas ver a Gustav se acercó a saludar.

—Hey, chico del cumpleaños —le sorprendió ésta alzándose de puntas para rodearlo con los brazos alrededor del cuello y besarle la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios—. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace siglos que no sabíamos nada de ti. Me dijo Tyson que te has mudado de piso, ¿es cierto?

—Para bien o para mal así fue —dijo Gustav, que de pronto se sintió transportado a ese periodo de su vida en el que dos años atrás, ¿o serían ya tres?, sus salidas incluían a ese grupo de tres con el que tan bien la había pasado. Volver a reencontrarse con ellos era volver a traer al presente memorias divertidas del buen rato que habían pasado juntos saliendo y conociéndose, y en su caso, esforzándose por olvidar a Georgie.

—Tyson también me contó que ya no estás con Bianca —agregó Julia, sonriéndole con cierta coquetería, y por inercia Gustav le correspondió con un gesto similar.

—No, ya no. De hecho, ella fue la que se quedó con el piso por un par de semanas antes de que también se mudara.

—Pues vaya, qué triste —comentó Julia, pero la sonrisa que todavía mantenía curvando sus labios narraba otra historia—. ¿Así que has venido solo o…?

—Oh no, mi amiga Georgie viene conmigo —dijo Gustav—, ahora mismo está en el baño, pero seguro que no tarda en volver.

—Mmm, ok.

Mientras esperaban a que se les asignara una mesa, dado que eran un grupo número de diez personas y todavía esperaban a tres parejas más, Georgie alcanzó a estar de vuelta antes de que se les guiara del vestíbulo al interior del restaurante, y ello propició a que su encuentro con Julia no fuera del todo idóneo.

Ellas dos ya se habían conocido en otras ocasiones y circunstancias, cada una calibrando el papel que la otra jugaba en el papel de la vida de Gustav pero ni por asomo acercándose a la verdad. De Georgie pensaba Julia que era simplemente la bajista de la banda en la que tocaban juntos y que su amistad con Gustav era del tipo en que ambos actuaban como hermanos de algún tipo, mientras que de Julia sospechaba Georgie que ésta tenía sentimientos amorosos por Gustav, y que habría podido convertirse en una rival formidable de no ser porque ni se le había lanzado a éste con todo su arsenal ni el baterista estaba ni remotamente interesado en ella más allá de lo platónico.

El apretón de manos e intercambio de dos besos que hubo entre ellas resultó casi eléctrico, y aunque después Gustav procuró dejar en claro que su acompañante era Georgie para que así Julia desistiera en sus intentos de coqueteo, de nada sirvió cuando el momento de sentarse su asiento quedó entre Julia y Tyson, con Georgie a cuatro espacios del suyo y al lado de dos amigos solteros que no perdieron oportunidad en buscar conversación con ella.

—Parece que a Dieter le interesa Georgie y que el sentimiento en mutuo —dijo Julia a mitad de los entremeses, y Gustav por poco se ahogó con el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca y deglutió todavía entero.

—¿T-Tú cre-es? —Farfulló tras golpearse el pecho con el puño un par de veces, y Julia asintió.

—No sería de sorprenderse, hacen buena pareja.

—Ya, pero si mal no recuerdo Georgie se está viendo con alguien en estos momentos, y por lo que sé van en serio —dijo Gustav, que sin darse cuenta, había hablado de sí mismo como una tercera persona.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —cerró él casi con rudeza.

La cena transcurrió con las actividades de rigor que eran de esperarse. Al terminar de comer, las luces en el local se apagaron y de la cocina salieron varios meseros con uno de los cocineros y un pastel con las velas encendidas cantando una canción de cumpleaños que hizo a Gustav ruborizarse hasta las cejas, pero de igual manera sopló éste las llamitas pidiendo, si no es como deseo formulado, al menos como anhelo a Georgie por medio de su nombre, y aceptó la ronda de abrazos en la que fue el centro de atención.

Ahí donde su abrazo con Georgie fue corto pero sincero y plagado de vibraciones que hablaban de más una vez que estuvieran de vuelta en el piso de la bajista, Julia no perdió oportunidad en besarlo rápido en los labios cuando fue su turno, y al abrazarlo pegó sus senos a su pecho de una manera tan descarada que Gustav se puso rígido y la soltó. Aquel extraño ademán pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, no para Georgie por supuesto, y tampoco para Tyson, que a la menor oportunidad le reveló “que Julia todavía estaba un poco coladito por ti, colega”, y que de camino al restaurante les había comentado a él y a Katrina que planeaba probar las aguas para ver si se lanzaba por él una segunda vez.

Por su parte, Julia no dio muestras de lo contrario cuando al momento del postre y repartirse el pastel del cumpleaños, su mano buscó apoyo en el muslo de Gustav y subió hasta casi llegar a su ingle.

Excusándose para ir al sanitario, Gustav se demoró frente al urinal, y al darse media vuelta para ir a los lavamanos casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo cuando se encontró a Julia parada contra la puerta y con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—Hey… Oí lo que te contó antes Tyson —fue su saludo inicial, y Gustav asintió una vez, mojándose las manos con agua y procediendo a lavárselas a conciencia con jabón—. Gustav… ¿Es que no te gusto ni un poquitín?

—Uhhh… —Cerrando la llave, Gustav se giró para coger una toalla de papel y secarse lentamente con ella—. No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué?

—Ahora mismo estoy viendo a alguien. Algo así —agregó cuando Julia se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no vino a acompañarte? De ser ella habría asistido a tu cumpleaños y me habría sentado sin falta a un lado tuyo.

«Y lo habría hecho de no haberle quitado precisamente _tú_ su lugar», pensó Gustav con malhumor, pero en sus facciones no apareció aquella irritación. En su lugar hizo bola la toalla de papel y la lanzó a la papelera.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió con suavidad a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, pero eso no lo apreció Julia, que escuadró los hombros y alzó el mentón.

—La vez pasada también me diste una explicación similar, que habías terminado recientemente con una chica y que no estabas listo para una nueva relación, y no pasó ni una semana antes de que conocieras a Bianca… ¿Es por mí, verdad?

—No. Bianca tampoco era la indicada. Eso lo supe desde el inicio, pero con ella nunca fui honesto al respecto como lo fui contigo.

—Querrás decir que a ella sí le diste una oportunidad, y a mí no…

—Julia…

—Como sea, ha sido una tontería de mi parte hacer esto —murmuró ésta, girando sus pasos para salir del baño, y con la mano en la perilla, agregó—: Lo siento. Ignora que esto pasó, ¿sí? Yo haré lo mismo.

Aunque sus esfuerzos por volver a la normalidad no fueron en vano, lo cierto es que Julia no volvió a dirigirla la palabra más allá de lo necesario durante el resto de la velada, y después declinó el pasar por tragos al bar de al lado con el resto, por lo que se marchó temprano, no sin antes despedirse de Gustav con una sonrisa amplia pero acompañada con ojos tristes que contaban otra historia.

—Ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo, colega —le confesó Tyson después cuando ya iban por la segunda ronda de tragos—, pero el amor no se puede forzar, ¿eh?

—Ciertamente no —coincidió Gustav con él, bebiendo luego hasta el fondo de su vaso, a la vez que convencido que una borrachera no era la solución a su desazón, tampoco haciendo nada para evitarlo.

Bajo el pretexto de tener que manejar de vuelta a casa, Georgie se pasó gran parte de la noche paseando el mismo trago sin tocarlo, y a eso de medianoche su cansancio se hizo patente, por lo que Gustav dio por terminada la velada para ambos y pasaron a retirarse.

De regreso al piso de Georgie, que por acuerdo mutuo sería su parada final para ambos, la bajista no dudó en preguntarle exactamente qué había pasado entre él y Julia cuando ambos desaparecieron.

Gustav se lo contó todo sin omitir detalles, y luego Georgie suspiró. —Vi cuando te besó antes…

—Yo vi cuando Dieter te intentó besar a ti al marcharnos —agregó él sin malicia.

—Me dejó su número de teléfono, pero aunque es un buen chico, no creo llamarle.

—¿O sea que hay una posibilidad?

—No.

—Bien.

Ayudando a Gustav a bajar del automóvil y caminar en línea recta hasta el ascensor, Georgie le chanceó diciendo que los papeles estaban invertidos y que debería ser él quien velara por ella, pero su broma no fue bien recibida por Gustav, que procedió a disculparse sin parar mientras subían a su piso y todavía más rumbo al departamento.

—No lo decía en serio —se desdijo Georgie.

—No, pero tienes razón… No deberías de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. El bebé-…

—Cuidar de ti no es un esfuerzo innecesario —le interrumpió Georgie, que para entonces ya había abierto la puerta y lo guiaba al interior.

Ayudando a desvestirlo, Georgie después hizo lo mismo con ella, y pasando a sentarse sobre Gustav con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera le reveló su deseo de hacer el amor.

—¿Es… seguro? —Preguntó Gustav, acariciando la cara externa de sus muslos con movimientos largos y sensuales—. ¿No le hará daño al bebé?

—No si somos cuidadosos. Es hacer el amor, no empotrar la cabecera contra la pared.

—Vale.

Y aunque en inicio la posición en la que estaban fue el parteaguas del frenesí al que se entregaron, no fue mucho antes de que Gustav recostara a Georgie de lado, y con él por detrás, la penetrara con gran cuidado, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas sólo cuando estuvo 100% seguro de que ambos (ella y el bebé) estarían bien. Leyéndole el pensamiento fue que Georgie colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre bajo, y ello propició el primer orgasmo de varios que esa noche compartirían.

Aquella fuera la primera vez que hicieron el amor después de la gran noticia del embarazo, pero no la última…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
